below the surface
by fiets master
Summary: Leo wasn't strong enough to pull chase out of the limo. Instead, he fell to what his family thought was his doom. But, he didn't die. He found a place where people respected him. Meanwhile, Leo suffered with guilt and self doubt. Can chase get back to the surface in time?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Leo's grip was faltering. Maybe it was because everyone told him he wasn't as strong as people with bionic chips. Maybe it was because he was scared to injure chase like he did to Taylor. Maybe he just wasn't strong enough.

"Leo, you have to let go!" he yells. "It's going to take you with it!" "I'm not letting go!" he counters. He continues to struggle.

"Give me your hand," he yells, reaching. Chase stretches his arm out, but there's too much space separating them.

Then suddenly, leo's hand finds chase's. Leo loosens his grip on the limo, ready to pull chase to safety. The limo slides out of his grip.

All leo can see is chase's terrified face before he is gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**hi guys! thanks for reviewing! they helped a lot. [i got more than i expected to, since lab rats and elite force are ending the community is dying]**

 **sorry for not updating for a long time. this is my first story ever, and i couldn't figure out how to add a chapter. ;] i will try to update twice a week or so.**

 **warnings: none.**

 **lab rats is not mine.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"For Taylor," Leo says pointing up. Logan's face instantly shifts into one of terror. "She's in heaven?" he shrieks. "No!" Leo reassures him.

"She might be, and it's all my fault," he thinks. "Upstairs. In the infirmary," he adds. "Just trust me. She's going to be back before you know it." "are you sure?" Logan asks uncertainly.

"Of course i'm not! i'm just trying to cover up for my mistake!" he thinks.

Instead he says, "absolutely. Big D has some of the best doctors in the world taking care of her, not to mention every piece of bionic technology at his disposal. I mean, look at my leg! After it was crushed by the space elevator, not only did he fix it, but now it's better that ever!" "i thought you said it locks up when it rains," Logan says.

"Stop pointing out faults! I'm trying to reassure myself that she will be ok!"

"i'm waiting on a part," he says.

"He might not be able to fix her!" that little voice inside his head screams.

* * *

 **and cut! thanks for reading! plz review! it helps a lot!**


	3. Chapter 3

**hi guys! here is chapter three. enjoy!**

* * *

Big D's next words are like a prison sentence. "It's permanent."

There is silence in the room. Leo doesn't hear it. He hears the voice saying, "You've doomed her to a life of darkness. No sight. But, at least she won't have to look at you and think you're a monster."

"-for how long?" adam is saying. "You can't just give up; there's gotta be something you can do, you have to keep trying!" Panic bubbles its way into his voice. He is barely aware of big D talking. "I'm sorry leo." He watches him leave.

Something breaks. "I can't believe it. She's never going to see again! It's all because of me!"

It feels like all the eyes in the room are on him. Logan breaks the silence. "You said she was going to be ok…"

"You let everyone down, not just Taylor. You've leo'ed it up. Like you always do. Except, this time you can't fix it."

* * *

 **and another chapter comes to an end. review, follow, and favorite please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**hi guys!**

 **first off, thank you for reviewing, following,** **etc** **. it always makes me smile when i see that you have taken the time to compliment, help, and brighten my day. :)**

 **second, this story is going slower than i** **imagined** **. waaaay slower. these first few chapters are basically just fluff to set the mood, and explain a little bit. sorry if it seems unnecessary top any of you.**

 **well, ive talked for long enough. on with the story!**

 **lab rats is not mine.**

Chapter 3

"I'm quitting the academy."

"Wait, we can do that?!" Adam asks. Everyone glares. Leo smiles a little bit. He's going to miss the humor Adam brought to the family.

"Look, Leo, I know you're upset about Taylor, but it was an accident!" Silence.

"Don't even think about trying to believe that!"

"No. Chase was right. I'm not cut out to be a leader." "I never meant for you to leave," Chase says.

"Part of being a leader is making mistakes! You learn from them and you move on. Look at chase! Think of all the mistakes he's made as leader!"

"Yeah!" Adam interjects. "Remember when the particle collider collapsed on us because of him?!" "Or when he told Sebastian about Krane and started the bionic rebellion?" "Or the other time, when-" "Mistakes were made we get it!" Chase yells. Mini davenport ego right there.

"But he never hurt anyone. Taylor has to live with mine for the rest of her life."

"So you're just going to give up and leave?" logan asks. "What about our team?" "Logan, you deserve a better team leader. I'm not going to put you, or anyone else here in dange ever again."

He reaches into his bag and pulls out his mission suit. He remembers the day he got it. The team reassembled that day. How ironic.

"Here," he says, handing it to davenport. "Give it to someone more deserving."

Davenport stands there in silence for a moment. "Leo, i'm not just going to let you-" "Yes, you are!" he says, surprised at the anger in his voice. "Because it's not your choice. It's mine." Everyone stares at him. Not with looks of guilt, but with sadness.

He raises his hand in a symbol of goodbye. "Bye guys, he says as everyone looks on. "Sorry I let you down."

he steps into the hydroloop, taking his seat for the last time. He looks back one more time as the doors close and he is sped away. "If they really valued you as a team member, they would have stopped you!" the voice says. Leo starts to cry to himself. Why was the voice always the voice of reason?

 **and chapter four/three comes to an end. i hope you enjoyed!**

 **[i noticed the little line thingy has dissapeard. *sniff... sniff* i really got attached to that little thing... :'( ]**

 **also, has anyone watched the new star wars movie? please tell me your opinions [no spoilers please] in** **reviews** **. i've heard its good, and that its bad, so i will just have to wait and see.**

 **-fiets master**


	5. Chapter 5

**hi everyone! sorry about the long wait. my computer** **wasn't** **working, and then with the holidays, it was a little hard to write. anyway, im here now! enjoy!**

 **i don't own lab rats.**

Chapter 4

"Taylor...it's good to see you," leo says, surprise evident on his face. "Ive heard youve been training-"

"forget about me. There's been a horrible accident with your families limo."

"what? Where?" leo says.

"The hearst memorial bridge." taylor says. "The limos barely hanging on! I know you quit the team but your family needs you."

"ok, i'll meet you both there," he says.

"Wait, i'm not going, taylor says. "Why not?" leo says. "I can't see, id just be in the way."

 _it's your fault she can't see!_

"do you know how many times i've been in the way on a mission?"

"yeah! Chase told me. 31 ½," she says. "Look, your not going to be in the way. You've still got a lot to offer, and i need your help."

"i don't know…" taylor says. "Don't worry, we're going to make it through this. Together." leo says. "All three of us."

"Alright. Let's do it."

 **review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**hi guys!** **sorry for the wait. this is by far the longest chapter ive ever written. enjoy!**

 **i dont own lab rats.**

Chapter 5

"Sorry i'm late!" leo shouts. "I was in such a rush i went to the wrong bridge. You'll be happy to know all is well on the norcal connector."

"that's the last of the civilians," logan tells him.

"Get them off the bridge and set up the triage area," he says. "Where's the limo?" logan points. Leo stares at the death trap his family is stuck in.

"Leo, can you hear me?" big d's voice floods out from the limo. "Leo!?"

"yes! Big D, i can hear you! Were coming to get you!"

"no!" he shouts. "It's too unstable. I don't want you to get hurt. Listen very carefully. Were locked in. see that silver shark fin on the rear windshield?"

"i see it," leo calls. "That's the housing unit for the computer system," he instructs. "I need you to find a way to disable it. Then it will release the locks, and we can climb out."

"ok, got it," leo says.

"They can do this," bree says. "Right?"

"what do you think?" douglas says. "Our lives are in the hands of a newbie, a quitter, and a blind girl?" leo rolls his eyes.

"We can still hear you!"

"then boy, are we lucky?!" douglas yells.

"We gotta figure out a way to disable that computer system," logan says.

Suddenly the bridge shakes, and so does the limo. Leo winces. Every second they stand around planning, is a second wasted.

"wait! Our EMP ability! It disables any electrical charge," leo says. "If we generate a sphere, then logan can guide it to take out the limos computer system!"

"yes!" taylor shouts. "Let's do it!"

they grasp hands, and the emp starts to form.

"Keep going!" logan shouts. It grows bigger, and then leo remembers.

Taylor flying through the air, her shout of pain, her eyes closing, seeing for the last time in her life.

He pulls away.

"What's the matter?" taylor shouts. "Why did you stop?"

"i can do this!" leo says. "What if i hurt you again? What if i hurt them? I don't want to ruin anyone else's life." taylor frowns

"leo, you didn't ruin my life. It was an accident," she says. "And if i'm not going to let it stop me from being a bionic hero, why should you?" leo stares at her in silence.

"this is it, leo," she says. "This is your chance to prove your the leader i know you are. So, are you in?" leo stares.

"Yeah, im in."

 **and chapter 6 comes to an end. review, follow and favorite please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**hi everyone! sorry for the wait, i am really bad at managing my time. thank you for the reviews. on with the story!**

 **lab rats is not mine.**

Chapter 6

Leo's grip was faltering. Maybe it was because everyone told him he wasn't as strong as people with bionic chips. Maybe it was because he was scared to injure chase like he did to Taylor. Maybe he just wasn't strong enough.

"Leo, you have to let go!" he yells. "It's going to take you with it!" "I'm not letting go!" he counters. He continues to struggle.

"Give me your hand," he yells, reaching. Chase stretches his arm out, but there's too much space separating them.

Then suddenly, leo's hand finds chase's. Leo loosens his grip on the limo, ready to pull chase to safety. The limo slides out of his grip.

All Leo can see is chase's terrified face before he is gone.

 **hi again! if you noticed, this is the prologue again. it was supposed to be like that, i didn't mess up.**

 **until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**hello! i was feeling generous [and bored] so i decided to update again. so... yeah! on with the story!**

 **enjoy.**

 **lab rats is not mine.**

Chapter 7

Chase davenport was screaming. But he couldn't hear himself. All he could hear was rushing water. The glass should break any time now, then he would die. Why can adam breathe underwater and he can't? The glass cracked. Chase squeezed his eyes shut. This isn't how he should have died. He should have been killed bravely in a battle with a villain like krane. He opened his eyes, and his vision immediately goes fuzzy because of the water. He gasps for air. All he sees is a pair of bright blue eyes before everything goes black.

Xxxx

Something was touching his face.

"Geeeet offffff…" he mumbled, reaching to wipe the person's hand off.

He is rewarded by a shriek, and ends up on the floor. He opens his eyes to see a girl standing over him in a fighting stance.

"Whaaa?" he asks, confused. "Where am i?"

"where did you come from?" the girl asks.

"Why do you have green hair?" he girl's blue eyes cloud in confusion.

"Just answer the stupid question!" she practically screams.

"Jeez, calm down,... what's your name?" she glares at him.

"Sadie," she says.

"Im chase," he says.

"Where do you come from?" she asks again.

"Ummm, earth?" he says. _This girl is weird._ She lets out a gasp.

"What? No, that's not possible. They were dead. They were all dead."

 **and so ends chapter 7. review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**hi guys! sorry about the late update, I [once again] have very bad time management. anyway, before we get onto the story, I have a quick announcement to make.**

 **I just wanted to give a big shout out to obi[guest]! you have reviewed on almost every single chapter, and it really helps to get reviews. it boosts my self esteem. your reviews are really nice, and they encourage me to keep writing. anyway, thank you! please keep on reviewing!**

 **anyway, now onto the chapter!**

 **lab rats is not mine.**

chapter 8

Leo Francis Dooley had failed many times in his life. But he had never killed someone. Chase was dead. There was no way he could have survived that fall, much less the crash, or the water. He was dead. Chase was dead. All around him the bridge was crumbling. There was a breeze as Bree came back.

"Leo, the bridge is going to collapse! We have to- where's chase?" she whispers.

Leo continues to stare at the water, watching the foam from the limo's crash sight. Bree grabs leos shoulders.

"Leo, answer the question!" she shouts. "Where is chase?" leo swallows.

"He- he's…" he doesn't finish the sentence. Bree runs to the edge of the bridge, tears streaming down her face.

"Chase!" she screams. "Damn it! Chase davenport! You are not dead!" she crumples to her knees.

Leo watches, as if he is not there, like he is only a ghost.

 _Would chase be a ghost, know that he is dead?_

Suddenly a loud shriek pierces the air. Bree is screaming, but its not a normal scream. It's a sonic scream. Normally, he would have congratulated her, made her use it for his personal gain, but now, he didnt feel anything. Everytime she used it on a mission, it would just remind him of how he killed chase davenport. He killed his brother. He was a killer. He should be in prison, like all the other killers.

Suddenly, the bridge shook, reminding him it was still collapsing. Maybe he should just stay here. If he died, it would make up for everything bad he did. He made taylor blind, he killed chase, he did so many bad things ( **1** ). Bree speeds towards him, grabbing his arm and pulling him to safety. He killed chase. Adam, davenport, bree, douglas, there all going to hate him.

They should.

 **and chapter 8 comes to an end. review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**hi guys! first off, sorry about the really long wait. my school semester is ending, and so i have a lot of work to do. yeah. anyway, im here now! enjoy!**

 **lab rats is not mine.**

Chase davenport felt something on his face. He reached up and touched it. In return, someone shrieked and slapped his hand. "Geeet offffffffffffff," he slurred, coughing up a bit of water.

"Who- who are you?" a girls voice flooded into his ears. He opened his eyes. A girl with green hair was standing over him in a fighting position.

 _Wait, green hair?_ Had she drugged him with anything?

"What did you do to me?" he asks.

"I didn't do anything to you. I found you in a sunken car."

"Then why is your hair green?" her blue eyes cloud in confusion.

"Why is your hair not green?" he frowns.

"Green isn't a… natural hair color," he says. He looks around. "Where am i?"

Her brow furrows. "The dome, of course!"

"Whats the dome?" chase asks.

She cocks her head. "How-? Where are you from?"

"Um, earth?" he says. This girl seems to have the same I.Q. as adam.

"What?" she gasps. "No, that's not possible. Your lying! Their dead. Their all dead."

 **and chapter 10 ends. review pls!**


End file.
